Double Trouble
by angelica-jamie
Summary: This was a request by ThunderousViktory, I'm using her character Rafe. Rafe is pregnant, and Sam has to tell Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request by ThunderousViktory. Her character Rafe is a human that craves human/demon blood. She is a friend of Sam's that Dean doesn't like, but she doesn't say anything because she doesn't want to cause trouble between the boys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Double Trouble<strong>

"Dean." Comes Sam's strained voice through the speakerphone.

Dean's head snaps up and looks at the phone in Cas' hand.

"I told you I don't want to talk to him." Hisses Dean, eyes wide and panicked.

"Well now you have to." So saying Cas tosses the phone to Dean, giving him no choice but to catch it.

"Sammy I told you I don't want to talk to you unless that bitch is either off it, or dead." Dean snarls into the phone, "Preferably dead." He adds, almost as an after thought.

"Dean, she's pregnant." Sam says breathlessly.

"What?" Dean's eyes are ready to pop out of his head.

"Look don't get angry at me okay? I didn't know!" Sam says panicked_, he wants to avoid a fight at all costs with his brother because he knows eventually it'll lead to a pranking fight. _

"How could you not know Sammy? That is very big thing NOT to friggin' KNOW!" Dean's pacing and shouting into his phone, and it's still on speaker.

"Dean…" Sammy sighs.

"Holy shit I'm gonna be an Uncle. I'm gonna be an Uncle Sammy. Haha." Dean says with a huge shit-eating grin on his face. Cas just smiles over at him from his corner. Dean's eyes snap over to him, "did you know?"

"Dean I told you…" Sam replies frustrated.

"No, not you Sammy," Dean interrupts, "Cas."

"…Well did he?" Sam asks after a moment.

"Shut up for a moment and maybe I'll get an answer!" Dean looks up from the floor to find Cas pulled another Houdini, "Son of a bitch! Friggin' Angels!" He says exasperated, "you gotta come back sometime!" He shouts at the ceiling.

"Hahaha." Comes Sam's voice, _interrupting Dean's thoughts of Angelic torture._

"Dude! What if the kid's hooked too? Sammy I swear to God if that bitch screws the kid up I'll kill her." Deans proclaims vehemently, Sam doesn't doubt him.

"Don't worry Dean they're fine" Sam says rolling his eyes at his brother. _Say the word 'baby' and Dean's just a big, overprotective marshmallow, Sam snorts at the image of his big brother in a marshmallow costume._

"They?" Dean inquires.

"Ummm, yeah…twins." Sam replies hesitantly.

"Holly shit man that's friggin' awesome!" Dean says, clearly excited, "…but dude seriously **HER**? I mean come on I know she's hot, she's got the whole Miranda Lambert thing goin' for her, but come on!"

"Dean it's not like I could choose who I accidentally impregnate." Sam says exasperated.

"Dude…" Dean says confused.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You know what I mean." Sam responds tiredly, _it takes way too much effort to keep up with Dean's erratic thinking patterns…maybe that's why he doesn't like to think a lot, huh._

"And here I though you were supposed to be the smart one." Dean snorts.

"Jerk." Sam says fondly.

"Bitch." Dean replies with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know much about hospital policies, so sorry if I'm wrong :S...I hate hospitals. Anyway the girls names, as given to me by ThunderousViktory, are Mary Elizabeth and Samantha Xaviera. Oh! and the inspiration for this fic came from me and my sisters "theme song", 'Uh Oh We're In Trouble' -St. Trinians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here Comes Trouble, and Now I'm Seeing Double<strong>

Dean is pacing, _he hates hospitals_, Cas is sitting on the very uncomfortable hospital waiting chairs looking down at his feet. _Why do the hospital chairs always have to be uncomfortable, I mean they know people will be sitting in the damn torture devices. Then again Cas wouldn't ever really notice the difference_

Sam walks in, he's wearing scrubs and he looks exhausted. "Hey, you guys wanna come and see them?"

Cas looks up and Dean stops mid pace, for all their worrying neither of them noticed Sam enter.

"Uh…yeah." Comes Dean's gruff reply.

Sam starts walking to the infant ward.

"There, you see those two over there." Sam points towards two wrinkly looking pink things in blankets.

"Why are they so wrinkly?," asks Cas.

Dean just snorts, "dude that's what they look like when they're new." He shakes his head at them, Sam's got his bitchface on so Dean hurries to reassure him, "don't worry about the socially impaired Angel bro, they're beautiful."

Sam lights up like a child at Christmas, _glad that his brother doesn't hate his kids because of who they're mum is._

"When can we hold them?," Dean asks excitedly, _is he bouncing?_ Wonders Sam with a slight head tilt.

"Umm…the doctors want to keep them here for awhile, hospital policy or some shit like that."

**A while later…**

"Awww look how tiny she is," Dean coos looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Here Cas you wanna hold her?," Sam asks, indicating the bundle in his arms.

Cas looks like a deer-in-the-headlights, panicked he raises his palms up almost in defense and backs away slowly, never breaking eye contact, "uhhh…no." he says desperately.

Dean snorts, Sam just chuckles and shakes his head, "dude come on." Sam places the baby in Cas' arms, "there now support the head, yeah good. See? Not so bad huh?"

Cas looks down at the baby and asks, "what am I supposed to do with it?"

At that Sam and Dean couldn't stop them selves, not even if they could save the world by doing so, they just had to bust out laughing. They laugh so hard that tears come out of their eyes. "**Her** Cas, not it."…"hahaha"…"Mr. Badass Angel of the Lord is afraid of a day old baby!" Dean wheezes out between gasps and laughing spurts.

Cas just narrows his eyes and glares at him, which on anyone else would be considered a bitchface. But since it's Cas we're talking about, it looks more like an indignant puppy.

"What are you hyenas laughing about? I need my sleep, now shut it!," says a cranky, sleep deprived Rafe, rolling over on her side facing away from them, she goes back to sleep.

Dean just rolls his eyes, but he gives her this one. _I mean after all she did just give birth to his brothers twins, who are fucking huge for babies. He'll give her a few days then go back to hating her guts._

He looks down at the infant in his arms and proclaims with all the solemnity in world, "dude I'm gonna spoil these kids rotten." He looks up at Sam and then pops what Sam has dubbed his 'evil smirk'.

Sam just groans, but before he can reply he is interrupted by a visitor.

"It's what ya deserve ya idjiot." Comes Bobby's voice from the doorway. They all turn towards him, and Bobby busts out laughing. He walks up to Cas, still chuckling and carefully takes the baby out of his arms. "I don't know who to be more sorry for. The clueless Angel, or the kid being held by the clueless Angel."

Cas just heaves a huge sigh of relief, you'd think someone just told him that the bomb strapped around his chest was defused.

**The End.**


End file.
